Dark Lord's Son
by dramaqueenxxx
Summary: Harry was a descendant of Slytherin and he knows it, One night Lilly and James pot kill the Carrows adopt Harry and trundle him of to the Dursleys, then his distant cousin adopts him taking him away from the muggles and harry is reared a pureblood with dark magic and then posted of to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Thankyou for reading, hp is jk's , i did get ideas from other fanfics but all together the plot is mine!**

Harry James Potter was sitting in the Dursely's garden, engrossing him self into 'Dark jinx's: Limited Edition' that his guardians had left him, it was made of dragon hide and was probably the only existing copy - being made in 1507. In half an hour he going on his annual visit to his 'parents' as they called themselves. This day 3 years ago Harry's guardianshad been mudered by the 'parents' that had dumped Harry in this Muggle Hovel.

Harry began slowly moving. he walked down the manicure lawn through the spotless house to his messy bedroom. He changed into his best shirt and 'jeans' and muggle trainers and walked down the stairs to have his hair attacked by his 'Aunt' Petunia.

Surprisingly enough Harry got on rather well with his 'relatives' because they both agree over the subject of Lilly and James potter of being 'freaks' though for quite different reasons.

'Harry, Harry?' trilled Petunia,

'Now boy remember to be exceedingly polite to your mother and father because they have some freaky old visitor over!' barked Vernon. Meanwhile Dudley who didn't have the best memories of the Potter estate cowered in the corner.

'Come on Diddy, Harry - Oh let's go sweetie' Petunia said whilst applying more lipstick. The Dursley family and Harry James Potter all toughed the pretty china teapot activating the portkey to bring them to the Potter Estate door step.

'Harry dear. your looking healthy' Lilly Potter said in a sweet and surveying voice.

'Petunia, Vernon and Dudley you're well I take?'

'Yes thank you quite alright' hurried Petunia

Lilly swept them all into the drawing room with Vernon muttering things such as 'barmy' or 'freakish'.

Harry followed Lilly into the room to see James Potter looking surprisingly smart and tamed,Patience Potter with her short ginger air and overbearing personality who was going into 5th year, Aria Potter petite and dark haired looking grumpy and glaring at her twin Humphrey Potter who was sitting in the corner firing dung bombs at every surface much to his fathers amusement.

Humphrey Potter was looking as fat as usual, his dark hair to long and his teeth to large.

Lastly sitting in the centre of the room on a squashy red armchair was Albus Dumbledore who was always present at there little family 'gatherings'.

'Hello Harry' greeted Dumbledore

'Petunia,Vernon and Dudley - Dudley yes most unfortunate child' he muttered supposedly to himself.

'Well then Harry a word if you please' and just like the previous three years they disappeared into the library.

'Sir, what did you want to ask me' said Harry the picture of innocence - Harry had been taught to picture this look early on in life!

'Harry, I just wanted to check that you haven't had any' he paused 'strange ideas,memories or dreams perhaps recently?' Dumbledore asked innocently.

'No sir' replied Harry

'And you haven't yet experienced accidental magic?'

'No more than usual' Harry replied smoothly.

'Thank you harry , you may go then' he said from behind his spectacles.

Harry slowly walked out of the room whilst shielding his mind from Albus Dumbledore.

'Ha!' Harry thought, 'He get's easier to fool every year!'

'If he knew that the memory charm didn't work and that i knew exactly who's son I was- i must be patient father will come for me, he promised'

'Ahh Harry, Harry my boy come here' bellowed James Potter loudly.

'Hi, Harry how have you been' squealed Patience

'Fine thank you' replied Harry with a cool tone

'Harry, catch' shouted Humphrey lobbing a dung bomb at Harry - while harry could have simply deflected it with magic, he simply caught it with two fingers and replied 'You can reuse this I believe'

leaving Humphrey embarrassed and red.

'Diddy doesn't feel to well Lilly, so I think we should be leaving' said Petunia filling the silence.

'Alright then Petunia, you'll be available next year I take'

'ofcourse'

'Well then - next year Petunia, Vernon , Harry' finished Lilly totally Ignoring Dudley as she escorted them out of the Large Stone Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the middle of his room thinking- when would his father come for him? How much longer?

He slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep and the occasional spark would come of his long fingers or a murmur pass his lips.

After being in this state for hours Harry James Potter was awoken by voices, these voices came from down stairs:

"Hello sir, do you think I could take up a few minutes of your evening" said a posh eloquent voice

"come in then" grunted Veron Dursley "down to business - you want to buy the house, don't you?!"

"No, No my friend, though it is a fine estate that is not what i'm here for!"

"Well what are you telling me then, trying to sell the lawn are you?" started Vernon Dursley in mid stride- "it's the garage - i knew i should've insured it!" bellowed Vernon.

"Well sir, I must apologise but I am here for quite a different but more,important matter." the man paused and continued" I have come to relieve you of the welfare of young Hades or Harry" he said the name with a look of twisted pain "As his father.."

At the mention of father Harry couldn't contain himself any longer and promptly dashed two at a time down the stairs.

Harry sold at the entrance to the doorway to the room and the visiter expression mellowed at once- "Hades- my son, heir, child..; i have found you , come"

"Father!"

Harry ran straight into his fathers arms and cried tears of relief ; after a emotional few minutes Vernon said "well i suppose you'll be off….bye boy, see you again.." after brief hug and a emotional farewell from Petunia followed by a brief grunt from Dudley, Harry and his father - Voldemort, left the Dursley house.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades woke up slowly to the sunlight and fresh white sheets of a unfamiliar yet familiar room ; he ached all over and wondered why, he noticed that his vision was perfected and noted that he wasn't searing glasses?

'Hades, you had a rough night, are you feeling' he faltered 'less aggravated?' questioned Voldemort with all the concern he could muster!

'Ahh, yes father I am , why do you ask?' Hades relied sarcastically.

'Merely the fact you went through many painful counter curses that I had to abolish'

'What, why counter curses?'

'The ones that Dumbledore , Lily and James Potter placed on you - the cheek! They put the tracker curse on you and glamours!'

'How intriguing' replied Hades in a earnest tone.

"yes very' countered Voldemort "But Hades you are aware you look - different, much better looking now my gene pools in their again, stupid glamours, looking like a Potter, don't you wish to see yourself' asked Voldemort concluding his son was not as excited as one should be, being related to such a handsome person…

'I can see father, you're - dying, though you've already experienced that , to see my reactions so i'll check out my new , or rather old , better features!' stated Hades as he summoned a mirror.

In the mirror gone was his bad eyesight, untameable black hair and tanned rough skin to be replaced with a structured face and a taller build, dark brown hair and vampiric skin- he looked aristocratic.

'Yes, yes much better' murmured Voldemort 'Well Hades in a half hour you have a taylor coming in to measure you up some robes for your birthday party' at this Hades frowned his birthday was 10th March? Voldemort noticed his confusion and said 'Hades your real birthday? 31st July?'

'You mean like the ones Dudley had, I _was _offered one once but I had no friends at school - i guess'

'No friends, why?' asked Voldemort annoyed.

'Well Sir, Huphrey Potter was at my muggle school for the first term and told anyone if they talked to me he'd duff them up and also they were sort of scared of him because anyone he disliked usually ended up injured!'

'When I rule the work Humphrey Potter will die a slow and torturous death!' concluded Voldemort to him self fans swept from the room!


End file.
